


Cats in the Cradle

by CaptainStarChaser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Teen Angst, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStarChaser/pseuds/CaptainStarChaser
Summary: Vision starts to reflect on how much his teen Sons have grown, and he does not like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing made Vision feel more shameful than hating how much his sons have grown.   

He should feel proud that his and Wanda’s “little miracles”, as they used to call them, have been growing up to be not only great Avengers, but also great men…

However seeing them reach closer and closer to adulthood, Vision was staggered just how much they have not only become independent from him but also even more distant with each passing day.

With the combination of finishing school, and dealing with the Young Avengers initiative, the few times they were at home they always had their noses stuck in a book, screen, or even a pillow.  

Now when he returned home from Avenger business the twins will just give him a nonchalant “hey” unlike how they were young.  

They used to run straight into his arms whenever he got home from a mission and they will tell him how much they missed him while he’ll give them a big hug and a kiss on the top of their heads.

Displays of physical affection and saying “I Love You’s” (Especially in front of Young Avenger members) has also became less and less in their teenagehood, thinking they were too “cool” to show and tell their parents how much they loved them as Wanda put it to him.

Even Tommy, who was always a Daddy’s boy in his youth, purposely whips off any sort of kiss he gets and groans “Pops, Knock it off!”.  Vision just lets out a smile and doesn't show how much it hurts.

As expected when you but a group of teens together to fight crime, romances will bloom.  This was especially true for Billy…

At first Vision didn't understand why his small stature and intelligent son choice to court a half Kree, half Skrull hybrid that was three times his sizes.  

But as Vision saw just how kind and gently Teddy was towards Billy he knew he had nothing to worry about.

However what did made him shamefully hold grudgers against Teddy is how much it felt that Billy would much rather spend time with him than his own family.

He knew how silly that sounded, of course his teenage son would much rather be with his boyfriend than be with his Mom and Dad. But it’s start becoming to much when Billy will skip out on his and Visions chess matches, a game they have been playing with each other since he was seven.

It gets even worse with Billy breaking curfew to only return home with love bites on his neck and Teddy’s jacket over his shoulders…

“Viz honey, I think your making this to big of a deal.” Wanda spoke softly to him in bed when he spoke of what type of punishment to give him for coming home so late.

“Wanda he disobeyed us, just to see his boyfriend!”

As soon as he said this Wanda cupped his face and said “Doesn't that remind you of anyone?”

“That’s...That’s different we were in love and…” Wanda stopped his stammering and said “So are they, and we both know as soon as they become of age Teddy will become much more than just his boyfriend.”

“That's what I’m afraid of…” Vision said with a sad sigh.  Wanda warped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.  Vision returned the gesture.

“I know how you feel viz.”

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked in confusion.

“You hate how much they’re growing up.”

Vision knew there was no point in lying to his wife so he spoke the truth.

“Your right my love...It makes me feel selfish how much I despise them becoming more and more dependent from us from each passing day. I yearn for the days when they were small and full of innocents.”

Wanda hugged him tighter.

“Your not being selfless Vision.  I’ve been feeling the same thing also.”

Vision gave Wanda a soft kiss on the forehead while she snuggled closer to him.

“I assure you Viz there just going through a phase right now, and when when it’s over they’re become out sweet little boys again.”

Wrapping the blanket over them they started to drift off to sleep.

“I hope your right my wife…”

 


	2. Realiztion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Vision and Wanda come to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some more ideas that I really wanted to write out so hopefully this is a worthy conclusion!   
> Please tell what you thought about this one, and if you want to add more to this story please do!
> 
> I also added a little bit of my own theory/prediction for Avengers: Endgame in here!

Time has passed, and with both of an mixture of pride and sorrow, Billy and Tommy were now officially fully grown adults.  They not only have graduated from high school but also being Young Avengers.

The night before they moved out of the house to live in the Avengers compound Vision phased into their room while they were sleeping, to make sure they were sleeping soundly.  Or at least for the sake of looking at his boys.  Just like what he did eighteen years earlier when they were first brought into their home.

 

To add even more salt into the wound, they started to grow their own facial hair.  Billy's filled Vision with regret.  It reminded him to much of his own late Father's Ionic mustache and beard…

Tommy's goatee however he took flatteration in. It looked a lot like the strip of silver vibranium that ran down from his own chin.

 

As expected when they became of age, Teddy went straight to Vision and Wanda to ask them a question.  Despite proving himself as hero and as a great boyfriend to their youngest (By 12 minutes) Son, he was still nervous around them.  The friendly giant stumbled up to them and asked…

 

“I was wondering if I’ll get your permission and blessing to marry Billy.”

 

Wanda wasted no time to wrap her arms around him.

 

“We’ll love for you to be _officially_ part of our family...”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Maximoff!”

 

“Call me Mom.”

 

After fighting back tears, Teddy makes eye contact with Vision.  Even though his size and strength, compared to his, he still crowded in fear.

 

Vision decided to stop these fears.  He walked right up to him and offered his hand.

 

“Welcome to the family, Theodore.”

 

Teddy right away took his hand into his and shook it.

 

“Thank you sir!”

 

“You...You can call Dad if you want.”

 

A year later Billy and Teddy were to be wed.  It was a extranvent wedding just outside the Avengers compound with all heroes of Earth and beyond attending to see the young couple marry.  

 

Both Vision and Wanda walked Billy down the aisle.  Silent tears running down both of their faces all the way through.

 

When they reached to the front, they including Tommy (Who gladly taken the role of Best Man), brought him into a hug.

 

“None of this would be possible without you…” Billy whispered low enough for only them to hear.

 

He let go off them and he and Tommy went their place.  Vision and Wanda took their seats.

 

The more they heard and watched, the more tears fell down their faces.  To them, there was a time where they thought they would _never_ see anything like this before.

 

To be able to not only have their own children, but be able to see them grow up and be happy.

 

If there was any benefit in knowing that their sons were now ready to live new lifes without them, they were able to because of them.

 

Now right in front of them they stode all grown up, while one of them was getting married.

 

Now they no longer felt sorrow, only love and pride.

 

After the wedding they went inside for the reception.  The rest of the night was spent with dancing, talking, and embarrassing speeches.

Before Billy and Teddy left for their honeymoon they caught them just in time.  They looked at them in the eyes and said,

 

"We're expecting grandchildren."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Vision and Wanda being able to raise there twin boys, but as much we love to imagine all the fluffy family stuff with them all that angst stuff is bound to happened. So I made this fic on how I would kind of imagine how Vision will feel from getting a bit of empty nest syndrome.  
> If you want to do your own version of this story or add more to it please write it and show me!  
> This is my first ever official fan fiction so please tell how I did in the comments!


End file.
